


Any other world

by ShinkuDaw



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 515 Diane代替Will出庭的if线
Kudos: 2





	Any other world

**Author's Note:**

> 极轻微Willicia暗示

事情不应该是这样的。

他确定事情不应该是这样的。

Will Gardner坐在办公室，看向对面，他确信自己已经看了一世纪之久，对面无人出现。

对面始终无人出现。

他抓紧办公桌桌沿，溺水般忘记了呼吸的方法，有人扼住了他的喉咙，而他全身发颤。

“Will，”Kalinda的声音隔着两部手机和十几里的距离有些失真，他从未听过无所不能的调查员用这种口气说话，几乎带点恳求，“Will，请尽快过来——我需要你。我们需要你。”

她挂了电话。

Will Gardner走进会议室，LG的各位吵吵嚷嚷争论不休，这家律所的雇员全是drama queen，活在电视剧里一样自相残杀、大打出手。

而他走进去，像个游魂，像片死去的影子，David Lee第一个发现了他：“Will！你不是生病告假了吗？”

是的，高烧使他头脑昏沉，他本应在家做梦——他现在是醒着的吗？事情如此荒谬，他仿佛仍在梦中。

“诸位，”他说，并没有声音嘶哑，神态也很自如，“诸位，请静一静。”

没有人听他的，他也不指望这群有一百八十个心眼的律师达成和平，他只是继续向下讲：“Diane Lockhart 死了。”

他期望的安静降临了。

David望向他，眼睛红得像是充血（为什么是David？她还在的时候他可没少给她惹麻烦）：“我们的Diane？”

“我们的Diane。”

有人骂了句脏话，一位和Diane交好多年的合伙人低声啜泣，更多人在窃窃私语——喋喋不休，不得消停。

“我很抱歉，Will.”David抽抽鼻子，看着他。

“我知道，我也是。”他出乎意料地平静，听起来像块石头，“David，你和Julius现在就给Diane的客户打电话，告知实情并留住他们，一个也别漏。Elizabeth，下午和FA的取证会改由你接手。其余人回到各自工作，过段时间我会向Laura要一份Diane的日程表，将任务派发给各位，请先保持正常。”

保持正常无疑是奢望，但他没法做更多发言了，他转过身，走向门外，Julius在后面问：“那你呢？你要干什么？”

“我去医院，Kalinda 在医院。”Will说，没有回头。

在车上他找到了McVeigh的电话，拨过去，一次、两次，第三次终于通了，背景是嘈杂的射击声，弹道专家大概在授课，或是打猎，他不知道，他无意探究。

“哪位？”

他迅速地自报家门，McVeigh听起来更疑惑了：“有什么事吗，Will？”

注意措辞，他提醒自己，委婉点，别像Kalinda 那样，给他一个缓冲时间，人都需要缓冲时间……

“Diane死了。”但他想不出任何修饰语，想不出任何可提供安慰的话，尖锐的事实横亘在喉口，他咽下它，像咽下铁钉，咽下懦弱的、此时此刻最无用的眼泪。

“……什么？”

“法庭枪击，委托人发了疯……她去抢那把枪，中了弹。”Will抿抿嘴，唇干舌燥，渴得惊人，“现在在医院，我正要过去。再见。”他挂了电话，McVeigh从来不善言辞，现在他没法应付他的沉默，他迫切地需要赶到医院，迫切地需要对什么人大吼大叫（或许是Kalinda，如果她还留在那里的话），一堆情绪在他体内积攒，他像个被吹得过胀的廉价气球，马上就要爆炸了。

他会爆炸的。

车钥匙拔不出来。

他不知道车钥匙为什么拔不出来。

他坐在驾驶座上，不太想出去，不太想见Kalinda，他开始费力思索车钥匙为什么会拔不出。

话说回来，Diane又为什么会死呢。

这个宇宙根本不合理，这个宇宙应该推倒重来。

Will又试了一次，出于义务而非乐意，钥匙拔出了，他推开门下车，Kalinda说她们在八楼，她和Diane，他走向电梯。

电梯是现代文明最杰出的发明，两扇铁门一合就是一个封闭空间，无人可见的方寸之地可容人偷偷流泪，供私情一层层酝酿，只要在“叮”声前收拾整齐，悲恸、茫然、窃喜、残破都被电梯吞噬，走出电梯的人完好如初。

但现在他觉得自己要在电梯里窒息了。

Kalinda引他去了正确的房间，他在那儿见到自己多年的好友。

深皮肤的调查员当时也在法院，她收集了些DNA证据要给Diane送去，走到门口时听到枪响如雷鸣，那么多庭，她素来仰仗的第六感却疯狂叫嚣，要她立刻冲到上司所在的那一间，紧接着她看到封锁的现场：来来往往的警察，碎玻璃片，落在地面的枪，挣扎的ASA和大滩血迹——来自Diane的血迹。

Will一向对这个年轻女孩保持着某种敬佩，此时更甚，他无法将自己代入那间法庭——光是在这儿见到她就已经够让人崩溃了，她躺在担架上，面色苍白，蓬松的金发也黯淡无光，职业套裙一丝不苟（酒红的裙子几乎看不出血迹，她睡在那儿，依旧体面，平静得仿佛还会醒来），鞋子却脱落一只，她绝不会容忍这种事的，Will盯着右脚那只黑色漆面高跟鞋，绝望地捂住脸。

“当场死亡。”Kalinda说，声音发颤，“她中了三枪，第一枪是争夺中被命中的，直击心脏……”女孩哽了一下，吃力地继续，“致命伤。后两枪分别在肩和背，Finn Polmar拖她躲到桌下，为此也中了弹，但来不及了，她当场死了，Will。”她把那个“死”字咬得很重，眼圈发红，几乎是咬着牙才忍住哭腔，而Will站在另一侧，看着他苍白的、面无血色的搭档，惊讶地发现自己竟不想哭。

“我得给她找只鞋。”他说，平静得像在陈述既定事实。

“Will.”Kalinda喊他，他焦虑地沿床踱步：“我得给她找只鞋，Kalinda.我得在McVeigh到之前给她找只鞋。”

“他不会在意的。他的妻子死了，没人这时候会在意她这时候有没有穿戴整齐。”有些特定的时候，譬如现在，Kalinda的过分敏锐叫他窒息。

“她会在意。”Will干巴巴地说，终于停了下来，他站在床头，离那张因失血过多而了无生机的脸只有一瞥的距离，太近了，他甚至没法自我欺骗这只是高烧引起的噩梦，“我也在意。”

Kalinda没有回话，似乎放弃了同他正常交流。

有那么一刻，他们就这样静静站在病床两侧，一道帷幕将这张床与外面的世界隔开，Will不合时宜地想起Diane生前喜欢的俄国文学，“这是上帝的意思！我们都要到那里去的”（但太早了……太早了，这不公平），现在他们滞留在这人间同天堂（与他不同，Diane高尚、友善、热情，必然是要去天堂的）的夹缝中，只一道帷幔，他的朋友同外面那些生机勃勃的、走着、呼吸着的人区隔开来了。

这不公平。

……这世界没有公平可言。

“杀人犯在哪？”他猛然想起最要紧的问题，Kalinda皱眉：“已经被控制起来了。”

“我去找过他，”调查员停顿片刻，艰难地开口，“他看起来快崩溃了，我本想协助自杀，但……”

Will明白了。

“很合理，死未免太宽容他了。”

他得背着这终生的债务活着，灵魂因恐惧和愧疚被挤压得变形，他得惶惶不可终日地难以安眠，在每一个噩梦中无法醒来，他得背上十字架。

不然还有谁能对Diane的死负责？

手机响了，Kurt McVeigh的名字闪烁，Will深吸一口气，接通电话。

“我到了，几楼？”

Will引他上楼，合乎礼节地致哀，弹道专家胡子拉碴、嘴唇发颤，显然无暇思考他的“深切哀思”和“沉痛惋惜”——正合他意，Will礼貌地道别，得到一下含糊的点头，借此他得以逃离医院大楼，逃到车里去，打开车窗，放进来几缕新鲜空气，随后他又将窗户关上，受不了外面世界的喧嚣似的，恶狠狠地启动汽车，发动机像挣脱枷锁的野兽，拖着钢铁怪物咆哮向前。

现在是下午五点，距离他被Kalinda一通电话从高烧的恍惚中惊醒只过了三小时，芝加哥天黑得晚，下午五点的天空与下午两点的完全无异。

下午五点的街道与下午两点的完全无异。

而下午五点的世界已不可能恢复下午两点那团令人安心的困倦，那使他跌入高热梦中的无知无觉。

Will在红灯前踩住刹车，一行他说不出名字的飞鸟略过后视镜，消失在蓝天的另一边。

电话在这时响起，他没看通话人名字，下意识按了接听。

“Will，是我，Alicia.”

他在皮质驾驶座上更深地陷了进去，仰头望向信号灯。

“我给Diane打了几次电话都没人接，”她说，过快的语速难掩怒气，几乎带着几分问责的成分，“助理也说一天都没联系上她（可怜的Laura，还没人告诉她上司发生了什么），委托人飞机延误，现在还在温哥华，明早的听证会得取消了，你最好通知她一声。”

“Alicia.”他等女人说完才开口喊她，红灯转绿，身后的司机鸣笛催他向前，Will重新驱动汽车，被路上磅礴的噪声震得思路模糊，只能再喊一遍那个名字，“Alicia.”

停顿，吸气声，他看着前路（宽阔平坦、车水马龙），耳边传来极温柔的、羽毛跌落般的声音：“我在……出了什么事，Will？”

电梯门打开，正对着Lockhart&Gardner的铭牌，十年前（一个久远得缺乏实感的时间点）他们第一次站在28楼窗前，芝加哥的灯火在脚下闪烁，Diane同他碰杯，波本漾出金黄涟漪：“从这儿开始，我们会征服世界的。”

“我们？”他记得自己挑眉，挑衅似地看向金发女人。

“你和我，我们俩。”他的搭档向他举起酒杯。

他无法继续下去了。

David Lee说他们损失了两个客户，但没什么大问题，他点点头，走向自己的办公室。

“Will.”Alicia站起身，上前拥抱他，“我很遗憾。”

他在乌发的芬芳中短暂停留一秒，后退一步：“谢谢。”

“我会怀念她的。”她望向对面办公室，垂下眼，“昨天我还见过她——我们为了听证会的时间争辩，她看上去那么好……”她声线发颤，生硬地停住了，“抱歉。”

而他早上才见过她，挺拔、优雅，将高烧的他赶出律所：“你需要休息，Will，”那双灰蓝的眼睛直视他，嘴唇抿成一条线，“你烧得神志不清，留在这儿也没用。我帮你出庭，”一双手将他推出门，Diane替他按下电梯的一楼键，“别担心，没问题的。”

他勉力露出一个笑容（苍白、无力、不具任何说服力）：“我们能明天再见吗，Alicia？……我没事，真的，但我想一个人待会儿。”

女人在他肩头轻轻按了一下，体贴地合上门：“明天见，Will.”

她走了。

Will打开一份材料，他并不知道自己在看什么，但这看起来至少不那么可悲。

28层渐渐人去楼空，灯一盏盏熄灭，他在异样的安静中（今天所有人都比平常沉默）呆到最后一个同事也下了班，夜彻底涌进LG。

Will抬头看向对面，无垠的黑，无尽的虚空。

他确信自己看了一世纪之久，对面无人出现。

对面不再会有人出现。

“晚安，Diane.”他疲惫地合上眼。

Fin.

这条线最后应该就是AW和好走向HE过上甜蜜幸福的生活但我懒得写所以就不写了，大家意会一下他们会HE就好（喂！


End file.
